The Legacy of rust
by rustNuva
Summary: This is the story of the eighth Toa, rust. I started this fanfic on BZPower, and I will finish it here. Don’t worry, I put the part I put on BZP here as the first chapter.


This first part is a direct copy of my story from BZPower. The Second and beyond parts will be original and never before on BZP. I wrote this on BZP, so don't say this is plagiarism.

Introduction: The Legacy of rust is about the Son of Makuta in Toa Form. His name is rust and he's very sensitive about the first letter of his name. He fights against Makuta, hoping to one day defeat him. rust has power over the eighth element, rust.

Characters:

rust (The Main Character)

Tiantus (The Turaga of rust-Koro)

Tokacola (Mata-Nui's Son, Makuta's adoptive son. He has power over the ninth element, Soda)

Seaust (Tiantus's Right Hand)

Rustok (The Rusty Bohrok)

Rustok Kal (The Rusty Bohrok Kal, has the power of Tetnasization)

-----------------------------------  
Prologue: The 1st Fight  
As The Mata Nui and Makuta Rock Fell to the ground, and the Mini rock versions of each god came up, 6 Mata Nui rocks turned into Toa shaped rocks, and 6 Makuta Rocks turned into Rahkshi looking rocks. They fought and fought and fought but never gave up. The Toa Rocks decided to combine their power, and so they did and created Takanuva, Toa of Light. Takanuva was able to banish them to the under grounds but they had to go down too. So created Mata Nui, the island, but what is this rust substance left by Makuta?  
--------------------------------  
Part 1: rust is Born  
Vakama thought Takua was very stubborn. He said he was going to Onu-Koro but he goes on foot. Vakama usually gets rid of his troubles along side this beach, today however, it's not working. Takua promised new parts for Ta-Korean engineers if he got permission to go. He said that Nuparu promised parts to get rid of the Mightiest Mu-Ra (Muaka & Kane-Ra combined). Takua left an hour ago but never beeped in with his transmitter. As Vakama neared the end of the beach he saw a rust element. He just sat in the bushes. "OWWWWW!" Vakama exclaimed. He felt something in the shape of a Hau. " If I put this on all the Turaga will bow down to the leader of the Turaga Ha Ha," Vakama said thoughtfully noticing Jala was looking for him. " I mean I'll use this for the good of the Tohunga-Kind" Vakama said redundantly. "Turaga Vakama Ta-Koro is under attack!" Jala said.  
  
Takua was walking by-foot to Onu-Koro. He was about halfway there. His feet were tired and dreary but he was in-between Ta-Koro and Ko-Koro and there was no sanctuary at all. "Gee sure wish stop now" Takua huffed out. " Outsider Ta-Korean" A voice said. "Hello Ta-Korean I'm Iratka you are in Ka-Koro" Iratka said. "I'm Takua, but what's Ka-Koro" "Not much legend here, but our problem is Mu-Ra are attacking us from Ko-Wahi" Iratka said. "Wait I know do you have any Vehicles" Takua replied. "Yesssss" Iratka said questioned...

Takua was speeding to the vehicle department in Ka-Koro. "We have an all terrain Convoy" Iratka said. "Good. Okay here's the plan, I'm gonna use the motorcycle and attack the eyes it can't see then" Takua replied. Takua boarded the convoy, "3 2 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Gooooooooooooooo" said the commander "Gee she doesn't know how to count" Takua jumped the convoy.

" Bye, Bye Tiger Bye, Bye Bull" Takua said it attacked a Muaka's eyes it attacked him back. "Hmmmm... Wait I'll attack the mask it must be a second pair of eyes" Takua thought  
  
every citizen of Ta-Koro was in fray from the Nui-Rama. Even the oldest were running like The Flash. "This way you'll be safe in here" a Ta-Korean said. "Guard team attack" Jala said. "This is Ta-Koro's darkest hour," Vakama said  
Comic Relief Warning  
"Well it's the Nui Rama's lightest they can see in the dark" Jala replied.  
  
All the Mu-Ra was helping out Ka-Koro. Takua had promised to bring back a way so they can fight off the rahi from Onu-Koro. He borrowed their convoy but he didn't ask. This made Takua very sad. "Hey you who are you" said the Onu-Koro Guard. "Takua of Ta-Koro. I have come to see Nuparu." Takua replied loudly as though the guard was deaf. "I'll take you to him" the guard said. "Never mind that said Nuparu "I've been here all the time come on let's get an Ussal". Nuparu lead Takua to the Ussal Ranch. "Choose an Ussal" Nuparu said. While choosing Takua saw a blue one on top of the cage... Jumping...Jumping... ON TAKUA!! "You can keep him his name is Puku," said Onepu "I'll have the orange one" Nuparu said. Slowly they went to the cave and saw a red staff. "The Staff of Tahu's Flame" Takua said "Yup" replied Nuparu. There were also some rusty Toa bodies Takua took them. "Wait could you take our experiment Tohunga Disks Said Nuparu "Sure 200 please" said Takua. Takua then packed up the convoy and left for Ta-Koro.

It was a stormy night on the way back to Ta-Koro. "Puku fetch" Takua said every hour and threw a ball refilling the tank of the convoy. Takua was 1 mile away from Ta-Wahi.  
  
Ta-Koro was almost in ruins. Vakama needed Takua with the parts. M.O. Ceier (A Ta-Korean Matoran) was ready to build a defense system. Vakama went into deep thought..."The Commlink!" Vakama yelled out quickly running for the last remaining hut in Ta-Koro, Vakama's. "Takua its Vakama come in Takua" Vakama said hopelessly into the Commlink. "Vaaaakkkkkaaamma theee syssstem malaaaa..." was all that came back "IIIIII hhhhhaaaavvee tthhoossee ppppparts Vaaaaa....".  
"Nooooo!" Vakama said. Ta-Koro had lost its last hope. Evil had prevailed today. "But wait Ta-Koro still has a hope the rust" Vakama said out of breath.  
  
Takua was one kilometer away from Ta-Koro. He had a lot of trouble getting there. He had to battle a Nui-Jaga. Takua was at the gates _but wait Nui-Rama_ Takua thought. "Ta-Koreans take a disc throw it at the masks". Every Ta-Korean took a disc but only one hit. "Takua come Here listen to this legend:  
_In Ta-Koro's darkest hour a hero shall rise out of evil and rust..._" Vakama said ideally. Vakama took Takua to the rust. "Rust with your might fuse with the rust body and Kanohi" Vakama said. after that a blinding light came forth and created a Toa-looking object; a Lewa Olda looking gun in one hand a Katana sword in the other. "I am rust, there's no capital letter" the Toa object said. "rust Nui-Rama attt...". 'I know young non-CGI animated hunk o McDonald's bricks" rust said gratefully. rust quickly ran up and struck off the Kanohi on each Nui-Rama and fired a laser cannon shot at each of them...

"Thanks rust" a Ta-Korean said. "You are welcome Mr. McDonald Brick" rust replied. "We're Tohunga rust" Takua said. " I have to leave now" "Wait rust may I explain a legend to you: there are 6 different Kanohi in 6 colors but you have a new color so I guess you have 6 Kanohi to collect. 1 in each Koro" Vakama said.  
After the festivities rust left. The nearest village was Ga-Koro. But maybe rust himself should have a Koro... Maybe not. Why would he want a Koro to protect. All Vakama said about Koros or protection is Nokama shall explain why you need the Kanohi. _Wait Tarakava_ rust thought. He took no chances and just fired a shot and dicentagrated the Tarakava _I must be getting close to Ga-Koro. Vakama said Tarakava would be there_ rust thought.  
  
Part 2: City of rust

"Nokama, Vakama said that a mysterious Toa named rust is coming to Ga-Koro" a Tohunga named Kotu said. "AHHH A TOA FIGURE AT GATES!!!" Hahili panted in Nokama's hut. "I mean no harm I just want my rusty Kanohi and this "Legend of the Kanohi" rust said walking in. "Ok then" Nokama said. She went for a yellow table, and took the top off and took out a rusty Kaukau. "Here. I will tell you the Legend: Now an ancient spirit roams our land who only can be defeated by collecting all the Kanohi," Nokama said, "This plot seems similar to Spyro 2" rust blurted out. "Just Taaake the Kanohi, and leaveeee Ga-Koooorro NOW" Nokama yelled. rust touched the Kanohi and it disappeared. "You can switch Kanohi by pressing the O button on your head. That particular Kanohi has the power of Water breathing. So rust pressed the 'O' button on his mouth and switched to a Kaukau and swam in lake Naho.

rust was cold from the water he was swimming in. He never knew Naho would be this cold. In his city he would have a lake, a warm lake. But he had to make it across. Po-Wahi is about a mile from the shore. _Darn More Tarakava_ rust thought. They were green Tarakava, they wore the mask of speed. Why the Mask of speed. Well, he attacked but they dodged. "Dlarrnnit" rust said with water in his mouth. "Katana Slash!" rust attacked. He missed. "Blazing Gun Energy!". A blinding light brought the sea to a turn and defeated the Tarakava, but rust was unconscious.  
  
rust was floating to the shore, and a mysterious figure helped him. "Who in Makuta's sake are you" rust asked. "I am Tiantus of rust-Koro" The figure responded. "Darn I did not want a Koro." rust said. "Well you have to revive it" Tiantus said, "Just stand in that spot." So rust stood in the spot as Tiantus instructed him to do. Suddenly huge gates appeared and exploded off the ground. rust-Koro was born! "rust you finally came!" A Tohunga said, "I'm Seaust." "You must place the Kanohi you got at Ga-Koro here" Tiantus said pointing at the Suva. rust did as Tiantus said. "Now go and find the rusty Kakama and don't come back till you have it!" Tiantus instructed.

rust said tiredly. A Muaka has attacked rust but why, you ask Makuta has gone nuts so rust does not find the Kakama so let's take a peek inside Po-Koro...  
  
"Comets, 2 Husi" A Tohunga with a Black Kakama said. "I'll take one" the Koli champion named Huki said. _I must follow Makuta's orders, keep the Kakama_ the Tohunga thought. "By the way what is your name" Huki said. "It's uhhh.... Hiansa" the trader said, _Wooosh that was close_. "Look I just want the rusty Kakama and nobody gets hurt" A peculiar Toa that we all know said. "Here" The trader said. The trader or Hiansa gave rust a Kakama. _Ha Ha that mask was infected_. rust put the mask on. "Blahhh must serve Bahrag Krana the trader!" rust said. rust threw the rusty Kakama at the trader and the real rusty Kakama came out. "Woosh here is the real Kakama" rust said, "See ya".  
  
"Makuta Master I'm sorry rust got the Kakama" the trader said at the steps of Kini-Nui. "I shall infect you" a voice said. Suddenly a black Nokama Mask got on the trader.

"Darn Kofu-Jaga" rust said. rust tried and tried to defeat them but nothing prevailed. "Hey rust!" A familiar Tohunga named Takua said. He threw a disc and defeated the Kofu-Jaga. "How many masks do you need?" Takua asked. "3" rust replied, "Kofu-Jaga!" "rust, rust, rust" Takua said throwing his disc. "I will take you to Onu-Koro" Takua said. So they met an Onu-Korean on the way and Takua sold him Puku (He gets it back in MNOLG) for 900 hoi shells. Then they went through a tunnel and met a Tohunga selling protodermis. Takua bought it and gave it to rust. Then they met The Turaga of earth, Whenua. "Here I hear of your noble quest" Whenua said and gave him 7 rusty masks, "We Onu-Koreans find many things." The masks he gave rust were all of the noble masks that were rusty and a rusty Pakari. "Kofu-Jaga" A Tohunga said. "I'm all out of discs" Takua said. rust switched to the Pakari and battled. "Rusty PUNCH!" rust said. rust defeated the Kofu-Jaga and was off to Ko-Koro.

Part 3: Sight in Darkness, Flight in light, Makuta shall be Defeated!

"I just want the Akaku" rust said. rust is currently in Ko-Koro consulting with Nuju. "jgfjkasgfJKSdgfjklagdfjkasgekfjsd" Nuju responded. "Wha- I can't understand you are you Mega-blockian?" rust asked as fake-politely as he could. "No he is not he said To get the Akaku you need to play in the hockey game" A Tohunga named Matoro said walking in. "fuigasyihfcasashshjs" rust said foolishly. Matoro snickered looking at rust. "sdkjfejkgftsdjkg" Nuju responded. "Well mysterious one, Nuju said to go get your Nuva armor. That's what you said rust, 'My Nuva armor ran away" Matoro snickered at rust. "I just want the mask!" rust said. "sfgerfsgashgf" Nuju responded. "He says you don't need to play a hockey game" Matoro interpreted. Then Takua walked in the room. "rust, rust, I got a rusty Akaku!" Takua said. "hisdfuisdjkgfijkasdgsdfhyeuigfrasdfhsdgkfsdjfedhgfdhgfdefsdhhjfgsdhfgsdhgfsdhfdjskgfjgjkadgshajfbsdghfhsdgfasdhwefsdhj" Nuju said in a making-fun-of voice. "Nuju said Toldja so" Matoro said snickering. "Well it is off to Le-Koro" rust said, "Has anybody noticed how getting masks gets easier and easier than getting a jelly donut?".

"Hey it's a statue of Lewa!" rust said. "That's the Statue of Lewa-ry" Takua replied. "Hey it's Le-Koro" rust said. Suddenly the Le-Koreans attacked rust. "HELLLLPPPPPP!" rust screamed. rust then fell asleep. "Huh where am I?" rust asked. "We're painting your body green so we can have an actual Lewa" said a Tohunga named Kongu. "Can't I just mow the lawn?" asked rust. "NO" all the Le-Koreans said. "All done" Kongu said. "Gimme the rusty Miru and nobody gets hurt. So Kongu made him rusty-colors again and gave him the Miru. Then a Nui-Rama came. rust switched to the Kakama, "RUSTY SPEEDING KICK!" "OWWWW" rust exclaimed "The Nui-Rama bit me!" "MEGA GUN" rust fired his gun and destroyed the Nui-Rama.

Takua and rust ventured off into the Le-Wahi and met a Matoran named Makahu. He was trapped in a well. rust used the Mask of Levitation to save the Matoran. The Matoran then followed rust and Takua.

"Grrr, That rust is in Kini-Nui! Trader attack" A strange voice said. "Too late!" rust said coming in, "Makuta!" "Trader kill the other Matoran" Makuta said. The Trader then took out an ax and de-masked Makahu.  
"MAKAHU NOOOOOO!" rust screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a cube appeared over him. "NUVA CUBE GIVE ME STRENGTH!" rust said. Suddenly rust got armor like the Toa Nuva's and the Nuva cube hooked on to his hand to make a bigger gun. His katana stayed the same. He now had a Hau Nuva. "NUVA GUN OF RAGE!!" rust yelled shooting the gun. It hit Makuta and sent the trader to Po-Koro. "AHHHHHH" Makuta said. "The Toa stones, we must summon the Toa. Toa Come to Us" Takua said then Takua suddenly appeared in Ta-Wahi. rust flew back to rust-Koro.  
  
"Finally you beat Makuta!" Tiantus said. Then all of the villagers said YEAH!  
  
"Darn rust, RUSTOK, Go to rust-Koro and terrorize everybody and bring back all of rust's masks and the Nuva cube!"

Part 4: The Rustok Swarm

"Finally, Peace, quiet, and No Nokama," rust Nuva(We'll still call him rust) said. "Hey Tiantus, fetch me a soda!" rust ordered. "Why am I the Lackey?" Tiantus said sadly. "Bohrok... Rustok.... Rustok," Seaust said fainting at Tiantus's hut's door. So rust went out to investigate. There were rusty-insect creatures everywhere until one found the rusty Miru. "Hey! I own that!" rust said.

The Rustok ran away.  
  
"Good," said a deep, dark voice. It was Makuta lord of evil, "The rusty Mir- wha it's a-" It was a bomb and exploded. "KILLL RUSTTTTTT!" Makuta yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Huh, where am I?" Takua thought, "Oh wait I'm in Ta-Wahi." "Takua, HELLLPPP!" The voice was Maku, a Ga-Korean "I'll go and get Gali, you save Ga-Koro," Maku said.  
  
"Not the Rustok!" rust said dissapointed, "Well I still have my Miru." Then a Rustok talked, "A message from Makuta: Give us the Rusty Masks and the Nuva cube now, or we'll defeat you." Puzzled rust gave them a exact copy of the Nuva Cube, It was not a bomb.

"Why have you come," rust said impatiently. "We have come for what belongs to our masters The Bahrag," A Rustok said. "Well then why are you workin' for Makuta?" rust asked. "Makuta has promised to awaken the Bahrag if we bring his powers back to him," The Rustok answered. "Look I'll fr-" rust started but the Rustok disappeared again. "I'm gonna need an army to bring down those guys," rust said. "An army of cloned rust-Koreans," Said Tiantus, "Their Krana is their brain they shoot it at unsuspecting victims to get a new body." Tiantus finished. "Then I'll Decapitate 'em all!" rust said excitedly. "Wrong. They'll steal all of our masks and Krana you," Tiantus said  
  
"Well, here's Ta-Koro," Takua said. "Hey, Takua, you left this with me," A Ta-Korean said giving him a lava board...  
  
"Ahhh, Yes the Nuva- GUN," Makuta said. That Nuva Cube was actually a Transformable Gun. "I WILLL KILL ALL OF YOU," Makuta raged. He de-kranaed a Rustok, "GOOOOO NOW!".

"Well, Lava-surfin' time!" Takua said as he hopped on a lava surfboard..  
  
"DARNIT! The Rustok Are out, The Rustok are out!" rust said. "OH com'mon I was enjoying a nice non-de-rusting Coke!" Tiantus scolded, "Aim for the headplate!" rust aimed for a couple of headplates and the Krana fell out. "Well, He can decapitate us, MOMMY!" The Rustok thought out loud. "Well, let's study the Krana," Tiantus said.  
  
"Sheesh, You Rustok are so afraid," Makuta said De-Kranaing 12 with 1 tentacle. "GET MY ITEMS NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!" Makuta said. The Rustok went out yet again  
  
_"The Krana, Controllers of the Bohrok. Will use their suits of armor_ Bohrok _at will to get what they need,"_ Tiantus read out of the legends, "There are 8 kinds. Each possessing its own power."  
Then the Rustok came.

"Ungh, More!?" rust said angrily, "Can't they hide in their armor or something?" "That's a Tautology rust," Tiantus said, "Hey, wait a minute where's Seaust?"  
  
"Here you go Seaust, the proto type plans for my Boxor and this weird mask," Nuparu said joyfully. "Thank you" Seaust said in return.  
  
"Seaust? You're Back?" Tiantus huffed. Seaust did not answer and began to work. He started with a fallen Rustok. He began to change it. When it was done it was completely different. "Impressive, MAKE MORE! rust, head over to Kini-Nui and pay Makuta a visit," Tiantus ordered. Seaust then handed rust a mask, "Here" Seaust said.  
  
"Mata Nui! I can't even get down there! Makuta did some rebuilding while I was gone," rust said. He then saw the Toa talking to Takua. The Toa then fell down into the chamber as it collapsed. rust jumped down. He then destroyed the door. "rust, hello!" a dark and luminous voice said. That was Makuta, "Rustok attack!"

rust Quickly De-Kraned the Rustok. After the noise of rusty hinges on the Rustok, he heard the Toa coming. "Makuta, Surrender now!" Tahu said. "You cannot destroy me! For I am what you are sworn to Protect!" Makuta said. He then walked out as a Matoran. "Why do you take on the form of a Matoran you coward?" Gali asked. "Because," Makuta answered, "I think it's fun!" The Matoran exploded and in its place was a tentacle like creature wearing an infected mask. Each Toa Launched their own element at Makuta but all failed. They combined their powers, Quickly rust switched to the strange mask. the Mask's powers combined with the Toa's as Makuta said one final thing: You cannot destroy me, for I am nothing!  
  
"Why are the Rustok dropping dead?" Tiantus asked puzzled. The Boxors had overwhelmed the Rustok, but then they dropped dead. "Toa rust has arrived!" A rust-Koran announced.  
  
"So if they want to play that way, fine!" The Dark voice of Makuta said. "Why do you torture your brother's people?" The Comet Ball Trader (From MNOLG1 and TLR1) asked. "Because, he cannot feel pain when he is asleep, instead rust-Koro and the other villages will!" Makuta answered.  
  
"Makuta was tough, but thanks to this mask Seaust gave me, I beat him!" rust said. "Such a mask of that rustiness. It looks like the rusty Avohkii!" Tiantus said. "Bohroklikethingbohroklikething," a rust-Koran came up and announced. Behind rust was a Silver like Rustok.

Part 4: Attack of the Kal

The Bohrok Clawed at the Matoran as it stiffened up and... _died_. "You monster!" rust said, "You kill things for pleasure!" "Not kill, Tetnasize!" the Bohrok responded harshly. "Why?" The Bahrag will rule," the Bohrok stated, "Because I am Rustok Kal!"  
  
"That thing went by so fast," Tiantus said dizzy.  
"Well, at least it was only one Matoran, Not all the Matoran."  
"rust, you have great optimism, but that won't bring back Sian." Tiantus pointed to the coffin containing the dead Matoran's body. "The Funeral is already progressing."  
  
"What are these beasts?" Tahu asked himself, "They are no Rahi I have seen!" "Oh Shut Up!" Gali called back from behind, the Kohrak pushing her back. The Kohrak advanced freezing the Ta-Korean Lava falls.  
  
_Great, Tiantus sends me out! Why can't I relax for a second then go?_ rust thought to himself. Of course nothing-  
rust fell into a pit-trap set by a Bohrok, a big pit-trap.

"Argh!" rust Grunted, "I've been here one month!"  
A Matoran passed by, wearing a peculiar mask. I was then lifted up and put on the ground. That Matoran then morphed into the Phantom Bohrok.  
"So, we meet again!" the Kal hissed.  
"You mean for the last time," I smartly remarked.  
"Yes. Yes," Rustok Kal hissed excitedly. The Bohrok touched a plant. The plant shriveled up and died. rust touched a tree and it rusted.  
"Bwa! I win!" The Kal yelled in excitement. It skull bashed me and everything went dark.  
  
"Ok, where's rust?" Tiantus asked the Chronicler.  
"Last I saw him he was fighting a silver Bohrok," Takua answered. Tiantus jumped.  
"Argh! He's probably gone now," Tiantus mumbled.  
  
"Let's combine our powers Pohatu," Onua, Toa of Earth suggested in a buff voice. Pohatu and Onua hit the wall, but nothing happened.  
"If our strongest Toa cannot do it, we cannot," Tahu said dissapointed.  
"But what if we imagine the wall isn't there," Gali said.  
"Well let's thinkimagine quickspeedy because there's hotlava flowing down the cavewall," Lewa said quickly.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" rust said waking up.  
_You are in our world threat_ a giant Bohrok telecommunicated. _You will listen to us!_  
"No way," said rust and fired the Cube Cannon and the Bohrok. Then 6 Exo-Suits walked in. The Exos distracted the Bahrag while fought with the Kal. It brought me into a secret room where a rusty Exo suit lay. rust put it on and launched a Plasma cannon at the Kal. It melted instantly. Next, rust clawed the wall open noticing the Toa had shed the Exo suits and beginning to create Protodermis. _I must help them!_


End file.
